As The World Falls Down
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: Lydia manages to conviince her love interest, Professor Snape, to dance with her at the Yule Ball. SS/OC. Characters a little OOC, mean!McGonagall, annoying!Dumbedlore. Just try it out, I need some motivation!


Lydia knew they couldn't make their relationship public. But she longed to show people he wasn't the cynical, cranky git they thought he was. But she couldn't.

She sighed and made her way down the stairs to the Yule Ball. Students parted as she walked past, clad in her dark satin dress. She was showing quite an amount of cleavage, the dress was low-cut and tight, black, with shimmering green accents and a black choker with an emerald gem shining under the bright lights.

Her raven hair was down, flowing around her shoulders as she walked forward hesitantly, wary of the surprised stares she was getting. No one could deny she was pretty, yet she still didn't have a date. Not that she wanted one, of course. Her alliances were held by Severus Snape, potions master and spy of the Order of the Phoenix, who she was head-over-heels in love with.

As she wandered through the crowd, she never met his eyes, making sure he wasn't around where she was. It was just a safety precaution they'd discussed, although neither of them were sure how long it would last.

"Annnnndddd, now!" Shouted the Warlock announcer, grinning broadly. "It's time for the Student Teacher Daaaaannnnccceee!"

A small cheer went up, and students milled around trying to find their favorite teachers. Lydia swallowed nervously. It was well known that Snape didn't do the whole 'Student Teacher Dance Thing'. No student ever liked him enough anyways. Until now…

Lydia approached him, trying her best to act casual. "Professor." She greeted.

"Ms. Elwood." He said softly.

The potions master extended his hand to her, fighting back the nervous coil building in his throat. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled. "You may." She took his hand and stepped closer as he led her out to the dancefloor.

The Warlocks, the band Dumbledore had rented for the event, launched into a slow song, 'As The World Falls Down' by a muggle named David Bowie. Lydia licked her lips and ignored the startled looks she and Severus were receiving from everyone they passed.

"You look beautiful." Severus noted as she entwined their fingers as the music picked up.

"And you look very handsome." She retorted, smiling.

He resisted the urge to snort and ruin the moment. Instead he shook his head in exasperation and gently pulled her closer as they began to sway with the tune of the song. Heads turned and most movement around them stopped as they danced smoothly along to the music, gazing at each other and ignoring everything going on beside them.

"Is that…Snape?" Harry asked incredulously, watching as Snape danced with some girl.

"Yeah! He's dancing!" Ron cried.

"Obviously." Hermione said with a huff. "You guys should relax, he's enjoying himself for once." She snapped.

"Now you stick up for him?" Ron rambled. "Falling in love with him, too?"

"Love? Who said anything about love?" Harry asked, breaking his confused stare from the Slytherin couple.

"Well, just look at their faces. The way he looks at her…" Ron trailed off, looking disgusted.

"Ron has a point." Hermione interjected. "My mum and dad look at each other like that sometimes."

"Do you think he fancies her?" Harry pondered.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see if they start snogging." Ron grumbled, clearly irritated by seeing his greasy potions master with a date and him not having one.

Lydia moved closer as Severus twirled her in a circle, careful not to make it too obvious that he was enjoying himself. A lot. _A lot, __**a lot**__._

Then Lydia reached up and draped her arms around his neck, gazing into his onyx eyes and looking quite star-crossed. Severus moved so his hands were on her hips, pulling her closer so she could lean her head against his chest and still look up at him through her eyelashes as they swayed slowly to the music.

"Would you look at that?" Professor Sprout noted, smiling broadly. "Severus is actually taking part in the festivities."

"Yes, but he seems to be enjoying himself a little _too_ much. And the girl, too." Minerva replied, frowning at the pair.

"Well, at least he's not glaring at anyone that walks with three feet of him." Sprout said, shrugging noncommittally.

"Is no one concerned that students and teachers are forbidden to have romantically inclined relationships?" Minerva snapped, her Irish accent showing more than usual with her temper.

"They're just dancing, Minnie. Calm down." Sprout grumbled, pursing her lips and walking away from the irate woman.

"Albus!" Minerva called, striding towards the headmaster. "Albus, may I have a word?"

"Why of course, Minerva. Whatever has gotten you so upset?" Dumbledore asked kindly, blue eyes twinkling in that infernal way of his.

"Look at Severus and that girl." The Transfiguration professor ordered.

Dumbledore looked at the pair, who had gotten even closer, so their faces were inches apart. He raised an eyebrow. "Severus seems to be reveling in his dance." He noted.

Minerva nodded curtly. "He's gotten too close to that girl, whoever she is." She said firmly. "Something needs to be done."

"Now, now, Minerva. I'm sure I can speak to Severus, but for now, let him have some fun." Albus said, chuckling.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" The other muttered.

"When was the last time you saw a smile on his face?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to the smiling potions master.

Minerva faltered. "Well…a few…no…a bunch of Order meetings back." She finally settled on.

"And it was fleeting, when mention of _Lydia Elwood_ came into the conversation." Dumbledore said knowingly. "He's fallen for her, I believe."

"Lydia Elwood! That know-it-all Slytherin prefect!" Minerva raged, clenching her fists as her mouth formed a _very _thin line.

"Go enjoy yourself, Minnie. We'll resolve this in the morning." Albus waved her off, moving away as the song neared its end.

"You still smell like roses, I swear!" Lydia murmured into his shoulder appreciatively.

His lips quirked upwards. "And you carry the scent of citrus." He replied softly, thumbing the fabric of her dress on her left hip.

She leaned into his touch. "Well, at least you smell _good_. I'm not complaining or anything." She said, nuzzling closer as he led their movements, wholly unconcerned with their dance.

She just wanted the feeling of him holding her close like this to go on forever. "You smell good, too, love. Now back up a little, people are staring." He said sternly.

Lydia reluctantly took a small step back. "Sorry…" She mumbled, casting a sheepish look at the ground.

He removed one of his hands from her waist and cupped it under her chin. "It's alright. Meet me in the garden near that statue of the centaur." She pulled out that crooked smile he couldn't resist, unintentionally seductive.

"With the fountain and the bench?" She inquired quietly as the song drew to a close.

He nodded, lips quirking. She smiled again, then let go of his neck and took another step back. Severus rolled his eyes and turned away; striding off the dancefloor and curtly ignoring the astonished stares he was getting from everyone he passed.


End file.
